tvpediabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Babilônia
Babilônia foi uma novela das 21h da Rede Globo. Escrita por Gilberto Braga, Ricardo Linhares e João Ximenes Braga. Com direção geral de Maria de Médicis e direção de núcleo por Dennis Carvalho. Indo ao ar entre 16 de Março e 28 de Agosto de 2015, sucedendo Império e antecedendo A Regra do Jogo. Com Camila Pitanga, Glória Pires, Adriana Esteves, Thiago Fragoso, Gabriel Braga Nunes, Marcos Palmeira, Fernanda Montenegro, Nathalia Timberg, Cássio Gabus Mendes, Arlete Salles, Maria Clara Gueiros, Thiago Martins, Chay Suede, Bruno Gagliasso, Bruno Gissoni e Sophie Charlotte nos papéis principais. Enredo As amigas de infância Beatriz (Glória Pires) e Inês (Adriana Esteves) se tornam arqui-inimigas ao longo do tempo devido à inveja ferrenha que Inês sente pelo enriquecimento repentino de Beatriz. Casada com o empresário Evandro (Cássio Gabus Mendes), após aplicar o golpe do baú e passar a criar o playboy Gustavo (Bruno Gissoni), Beatriz se envolve com Cristóvão (Val Perré) e acaba sendo chantageada com fotos por Inês. Ela acaba assassinando o homem e arma para que Inês leve a culpa seu lugar. Em liberdade, Inês é despachada para Dubai, nos Emirados Árabes, junto com o marido Homero (Tuca Andrada) e a filha Alice (Sophie Charlotte). Após a misteriosa morte de Homero, Inês e Alice são obrigadas a voltar para o Brasil completamente falidas. Passam a viver no Rio de Janeiro, aonde Alice começa a trabalhar como prostituta de luxo e possui o seu negócio gerenciado pela própria mãe. O seu cafetão, Murilo (Bruno Gagliasso), acaba se apaixonando por ela, mas forma-se um triângulo amoroso com Heloísa (Carla Salle). Murilo é filho de Olga (Lu Grimaldi) e irmão de Vinicius (Thiago Fragoso), a sua família sequer imagina qual é a sua profissão, já que finge ser produtor de eventos. Vinicius, por sua vez, vai se apaixonar por Regina (Camila Pitanga), filha do homem assassinado por Beatriz, que acaba engravidando de Luís Fernando (Gabriel Braga Nunes). O romance dos dois, no entanto, não será facilitado por Cristina (Tainá Muller), a ex-mulher de Vinicius, que promete infernizar a vida do casal. Paralelamente, há o núcleo da fictícia cidade de Jatobá, onde Aderbal (Marcos Palmeira) é um deputado corrupto, mas admirado pela população. Ninguém desconfia que uma empresa fantasma venceu uma licitação para que ele possa desviar verba pública junto com Beatriz. Apesar de se engraçar com sua parceira, uma ninfomaníaca, Aderbal é casado com a pianista Maria José (Laila Garin). Elenco Produção thumb|250px|Primeira logo da novela. A novela recebeu um grande investimento, por ser exibida durante o aniversário de 50 anos da Rede Globo. A equipe de colaboradores inclui Ângela Carneiro, Chico Soares, Fernando Rebello, João Brandão, Luciana Pessanha, Maria Camargo e Sérgio Marques. A equipe de diretores, por sua vez, conta com Cristiano Marques, Pedro Peregrino, Luisa Lima e Giovanna Machline. A atriz Isabelle Drummond foi convidada para fazer da garota de programa Alice, porém negou o papel para fazer parte do elenco de Sete Vidas. Daisy Lúcidi interpretaria Consuelo, mas trocou de papel com Arlete Salles. Deborah Evelyn foi escalada para viver Inês, mas acabou indo para o elenco da novela seguinte. A direção gravou cenas em Paris com os atores Glória Pires e Cássio Gabus Mendes e em Dubai com Adriana Esteves, Sophie Charlotte e Tuca Andrada. Um dos nomes provisórios da novela foi "Rio Babilônia". Polêmicas thumb|left|Cartaz da campanha de boicote da novela. O tom sóbrio e considerado "ousado" da trama fez a novela causar polêmica logo no primeiro capítulo, principalmente pela cena do beijo entre as personagens de Fernanda Montenegro e Nathalia Timberg. Outras cenas também causaram polêmicas, como a de Alice (Sophie Charlote) dando um tapa na cara da propria mãe, Inês (Adriana Esteves) e a de Beatriz (Glória Pires) assassinando Cristóvão (Val Perré). As cenas causaram a rejeição da novela pelo público conservador. Líderes religiosos diversos manifestaram publicamente repúdio contra a produção e incentivando um boicote. O Deputado Marco Feliciano chegou a organizar um boicote à Natura, principal patrocinadora da novela e do horário. Recepção Uma parte do público elogiou o estilo empregado na novela. A frase "Não Estou Disposta" dita por Beatriz se tornou um viral na internet e fez a Globo Marcas comercializar produtos com a frase. Porém, o público conservador rejeitou significamente a novela. Pelo fato da trama tratar temas como a homossexualidade na terceira idade e a prostituição, e pelas muitas cenas consideradas pesadas, Babilônia vem marcando uma péssima audiência. A pior do horário em 50 anos de existência da emissora. Com isso, a concorrência se beneficiou. O SBT exibe a reprise de Carrossel e a Record a inédita Os Dez Mandamentos. Novelas que capturaram o público que não aprovou a trama da Globo e que foram denominadas como "novelas da família". Mudanças na Trama Para contornar a grande rejeição e a baixíssima audiência, a emissora fez várias mudanças, como incrementar as chamadas e modificar o logotipo mostrado na abertura. Mudanças na história também ocorreram, como a da a personagem de Sophie Charlote não será mais prostituta e sim uma mocinha sofredora. As cenas de Teresa e Estela foram diminuídas e editadas. Já a relação de Carlos Alberto (Marcos Pasquim) e Ivan (Marcello Melo Jr.) que formaria outro casal de homossexuais foi cortada, dando outros rumos para o personagem de Pasquim, que se tornou um hérero com dificuldades de relacionamento. Para formar par romântico com Ivan, o ator Claudio Lins entrou na trama. A tonalidade escura das cenas deram lugar à iluminação mais clara e solar, e a trama ganhou mais humor. Outra mudança, foi o descarte de alguns personagens que entrariam, como o de Rogéria (Que foi inserida mais tarde). Além disso, ela foi encurtada em quatro semanas, tendo seu último capítulo antecipado para agosto. Prêmios Por conta do grande fracasso, Babilônia recebeu poucas indicações à premior. Adriana Esteves foi a única premiada. Recebeu o Troféu AIB de Imprensa de Melhor Atriz de 2015. Audiência Trilha Sonora Vol. 1 Capa: Camila Pitanga (Regina) e Thiago Fragoso (Vinícius) # Ink – Coldplay (Tema de Alice e Murilo) # Eu Te Desejo Amor (Que Reste-T-Il-Nos Amours) – Maria Bethânia (Tema de Estela e Tereza) # Ô Sorte – Mosquito (Tema de Clóvis e Norberto) # Ilusão a Toa – Gal Costa # Splendor – Dan Torres # Pra Que Chorar – Mart’nália (Tema de Abertura) # Deixa Se Envolver – Melanina Carioca (Tema de Valeska e Norberto) # Like Nice – Celso Fonseca # Azul da Cor do Mar – Tim Maia (Tema de Paula e Bento) # Sonhos – Caetano Veloso (Tema de Regina e Vinícius) # Don’t Wanna Touchdown – Johnny Glövez Part. Polina # Não Diga Não – Nana Caymmi (Tema de Beatriz e Diogo) # Alvorada – Cartola # Convicted – Alisha Pillay # Till I Forget About You – Cymcolé # A Presença (Instrumental) Vol. 2 Capa: Murilo (Bruno Gagliasso) e Alice (sophie Charlote) # I'm not the only one - Sam Smith (Tema de Beatriz e Diogo) # Esperta - Ana Carolina (Tema de Inês e Aderbal) # Mania - Zizi Possi (Tema de Vinicius e Cris) # Estava escrito - Ney Matogrosso (Tema de Tadeu) # All of you - Karina Duque Estrada (Tema de Evandro e Alice) # Um trem para as estrelas - Cazuza (Tema de Alice) # Amor marginal - Johnny Hooker (Tema de Murilo) # Samba de nós dois - Daniel Chaudon part. Martnália (Tema de Dora) # I'm alive - Jam feat. Fran Portto (Tema de Pedro) # Tango do mal - Simone Mazzer (Tema de Luís Fernando e Karen) # Sabe você - Leila Pinheiro (Tema de Regina e Vinicius) # Love is on my mind - Blushed (Tema de Valeska e Clovis) # Only U - Leo Von (Tema de Paula) # Amor meu grande amor - Lucas Santana (Tema de Rafael e Laís) Vídeos Chamadas Babilônia Chamada - Nº1 Babilônia Chamada - Nº2 Babilônia Chamada - Nº3 Mais informações ] Categoria:2015 Categoria:Rede Globo Categoria:Novelas Categoria:Novelas da Rede Globo Categoria:Novelas das oito/nove da Rede Globo Categoria:Gilberto Braga Categoria:Ricardo Linhares Categoria:João Ximenes Braga